Magnet-shroom
The Magnet-shroom (Magnet Plant in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) is a plant that steals metallic objects such as a bucket, pickaxe, and the like from zombies, lowering their toughness and preventing them from using their special abilities, while only having a small recharge time needed between thefts. Although it does not cause any damage, it can render some of the toughest zombies almost useless. For example, it can steal the helmet off a Football Zombie or a Knight Zombie, reducing its health to that of a normal zombie. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Magnet-shroom is obtained after the player beats Level 4-8. It can steal metallic objects from any zombies inside its range, seven columns by five rows, centered on the Magnet-shroom. It can be upgraded to a Gold Magnet (which is not a mushroom anymore) after purchasing the upgrade from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $3000. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures In this game, Magnet-shroom is renamed to Magnet Plant due to no night level in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. The player gets it after reclaiming The Fire Station Lot. Magnet Plant is one of the weakest plants in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series; two bites will knock it out. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Magnet-shroom makes its return in Dark Ages. It is unlocked after completing Night 15. It has the same effect as the original game, but it no longer glows when it steals metallic items or turns into a black-ish color after it takes an object. Plant Food Upgrade Upon usage, Magnet-shroom will unleash a high amount of magnetic force that will attract up to 20 metal objects from zombies within its vicinity and throws each object ahead of its lane. Each object deals 15 normal damage shots, except the Yeti's head which deals 25 normal damage shots. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Range: nearby zombies Special: removes helmets and other metal objects from zombies Sleeps during the day Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Sun Cost: 100 RECHARGE: Mediocre Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Special: removes metal objects from zombies Despite his unusual appearance, Magnet-shroom doesn't have a problem attracting girlfriends. But he does have a problem keeping them. It's the same thing every time. In the end, they always find him too clingy. Facebook Description Gives a whole new meaning to "magnetic personality." He gobbles up things he attracts. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Magnet-shrooms are great against small amounts of armor and tool wielding zombies. They do need to be close to the front row behind defenses to be in range of zombies, but remember that the Magnet-shroom is not the counter to every zombie, just zombies with metal objects. It is a good idea to protect the Magnet-shroom with a Pumpkin or some other defensive plant since they are often in front of your defensive plants. Don't forget that javelins, Zombonis, Catapults, and Clubs/Road Signs are not magnetic. Note: It isn't advised to use the Magnet-shroom during Survival: Endless due to the massive amount of zombies with metallic objects. Also, when used in levels with Digger Zombies, make sure that the Magnet-shroom is placed near to the front so Digger Zombies won't be far enough in your defenses to eat vital plants when their pickaxes are stolen due to the magnet. I, Zombie Magnet-shrooms appear in many I, Zombie levels. They will take away your ladders, buckets, pickaxes, and football helmets, making it hard to win. Use Conehead Zombies to quickly eat them without losing much sun. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' General While quite different as it is from its first appearance, Magnet-shroom sacrificed its recharge speed to slightly hasten remove metallic equipment for zombies. Use Magnet-shroom like how it was used to be to remove metallic equipment for zombies. It makes a good use in Wild West and Dark Ages. For zombie hordes, use its Plant Food ability to cripple any leading zombies. Though its Plant Food ability deals only 15 damage, still it isn't a loss as other offensive plants will follow up a support. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *Renders the Buckethead Zombies and its time based variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Football Zombies, and Knight Zombies, who are among of the toughest zombies to beat, weak. *Makes the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie less dangerous, as it can't destroy the player's plants except by eating them. *Slows down the Ladder Zombie, making it vulnerable to Peashooters, and making it lose the ability to disable defensive plants. *Stops the Digger Zombie in its tracks. *Slows down the Pogo Zombie, forcing it to eat the player's plants instead of passing them. *Takes away screen doors, making the Screen Door Zombies easier to beat. *It makes the Zombie King much easier to fight. *It can steal the Poncho Zombie's metal grate once the poncho is removed. *Its Plant Food ability attracts many metallic objects at same time, making it very useful in waves, and it can stun the Zombot Dark Dragon. Disadvantages *It cannot steal Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole. *If Magnet-shroom steals Digger Zombie's pickaxe while it is in the middle of the plants or at the back, the player will be at a disadvantage to get rid of it. *It cannot steal the Gargantuar's wildlife sign or telephone pole, as they are too heavy, and the Gargantuar is holding it too tightly. *Unlike its upgrade, Magnet-shroom can neither attract coins or diamonds. *It cannot steal a Conehead Zombie's cone or disable Mechanical Zombies from Far Future. *It cannot steal Ra Zombie's golden staff. List of Magnetic objects *Bucket *Screen Door *Football Helmet *Jack-in-the-Box *Pickaxe *Pogo Stick *Ladder *Trash Can *Necklace *Barbell *Metal Grate *Knight Helm *Yeti's Head *Dragon Nose Ring Black Football Helmet may be magnetic, but the only game version they are found in does not include Magnet-shroom. Dragon Nose Ring will not be removed, but it can be attracted, makes the Zombot stunned for a certain time. Gallery Trivia General *The Magnet-shroom, its upgrade, the Lightning Reed, and the E.M.Peach are the only plants that generate electricity. *It is odd that when a zombie eats it when it has a magnetic object, the item will disappear with it. However, in its Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook Description, it says that it gobbles up the things it stole. *It is currently the only mushroom to appear in 3 games - Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, and Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'. '' **However, it does not appear as a mushroom in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, but as a plant due to the lack of night time levels. ''Plants vs. Zombies *Unlike most mushrooms, when sleeping, the Magnet-shroom does not close its eyes. It will also appear gray, as if it had stolen a metal object. *The Magnet-shroom is nocturnal, yet its upgrade, the Gold Magnet, is diurnal. *The Magnet-shroom's mushroom looks like a scarf. *Magnet-shrooms appear to be electromagnetic, as they can attract magnetic objects at will. *Despite the fact that real magnets can attract multiple objects, the Magnet-shroom, oddly enough, can only attract one object at a time. Its Plant Food upgrade in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, however, will let it attract multiple objects. *It is strange how Magnet-shrooms can only attract one magnetic object at a time, unlike the Gold Magnet, which can attract multiple coins and diamonds. However, the Gold Magnet is an upgrade and will no longer attract magnetic objects from zombies anymore. The fact that the Magnet-shroom can only attract one metal object at a time may be to make the game harder. *When the Magnet-shroom is stealing an object, the Magnet-shroom will glow a bright blue color and have bigger eyes, unlike the Imitater Magnet-shroom, which will glow thick white. *The sound of buzzing electricity can be heard when a Magnet-shroom steals an object. *The Magnet-shroom and the Sea-shroom are the only mushrooms that are not obtained in the Night Levels, excluding the Gloom-shroom, which is bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *It is the only mushroom without an apparent mouth. *The Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Gold Magnet, Magnet-shroom, Marigold, and the Twin Sunflower are the only plants that can glow. The sun-producing plants and the Marigold glow when spitting out an object (i.e. Sun and Money respectively), whereas the Magnet-shroom and the Gold Magnet glow when attracting an object, caused by their electrical charge. *The Magnet-shroom, Hypno-shroom, and Doom-shroom (when sleeping) are the only mushrooms that bounce from left to right. *Ironically, the Gold Magnet upgrade is cheaper than the Magnet-shroom. *It seems that the magnet on the Magnet-shroom is not connected to the mushroom below it. *The Magnet-shroom takes 15 seconds to recharge after removing a metallic object. *The Magnet-shroom will not steal metallic equipments from hypnotized zombies. *In Beghouled, if the Player drags the Magnet-shroom around (without it having a match), and it has stolen a metallic object, the metallic object will appear on the other side of the Magnet-shroom. *Sometimes a Magnet-shroom will try to attract a metallic object when the object has just been destroyed. If so, the Magnet-shroom will appear as if it has stolen an object, but without the object. *In the DS version, if the Players have planted a Magnet-shroom anywhere on the lawn, it faces in front of the Player, making it seem like it is staring at the Player. *It is the only mushroom that can upgrade to a Daytime plant. *Lots of zombies are weak to it according to the Suburban Almanac. *The Magnet itself does not appear to be part of the mushroom. But it most likely needs the magnet to live because its eyes are on it. *The Magnet seems to be squashing the cap of the mushroom. *The Magnet-shroom, the Hypno-shroom, and the Doom-shroom are the only Mushrooms whose bouncing beat changes when they sleep. *The Magnet-shroom cannot steal the Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole, even though the pole appears to be metal. The pole may actually be fiberglass, or the zombie is gripping the pole tightly. *The eyebrows from the seed packet and the almanac image are pointed in a different way. *The Magnet-shroom cannot attract vehicles due to their weight. *The Magnet-shroom and the Fume-shroom are the only mushrooms that can be upgraded. *The Magnet-shroom, Fume-shroom, and Lily Pad are the only plants that can do something their upgrades cannot do. *It is odd that it cannot steal the Gargantuar's weapon (the metal sign), even if it is metal. *The Magnet-shroom is one of the eight plants which has an upgrade. The others are Repeater, Fume-shroom, Lily Pad, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Sunflower, and Spikeweed. *When the Magnet-shroom is asleep, it is taller than a Magnet-shroom that is awake. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *It is odd that in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, the Magnet-shroom received a name change, a large redesign (compared to the other original plants, which just got 3D versions), and it became a plant and not a mushroom. This could be because there is no Coffee Bean and it would be a waste if there was. But when the player first receives it but hasn't clicked on the seed packet, it was named as Magnet-shroom. *Despite officially being called Magnet Plant, Magnet Plant's seed packet when first dropped says "Magnet '''Shroom" instead of the correct "Magnet Plant." However, as soon as the seed is picked up, it changes to the correct name. The Flaming Pea also has the incorrect name when the seed packet is first dropped ('Fire '''Pea instead of Flaming Pea). *The Magnet Plant is the weakest plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, as two bites can K.O it. This and Puff-shroom in'' Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' are the only two plants that have this amount of health. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *The Magnet-shroom was first seen in the end of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time second trailer of Google Play, thus making it a confirmed mushroom. It was also shown in the coding of the game. *If the Magnet-shroom is transformed by a Wizard Zombie while attracting, the object does not shrink. *The stalk underneath the Magnet-shroom which connects the Magnet and the Mushroom itself is taller than its first version. *Magnet-shroom's costume references Magneto's (a villain from the X-Men comics) cape. *Magnet-shroom can now attack zombies using its Plant Food Ability. *Unlike the first game, the Magnet-shroom has now a "Mediocre" recharge. In the first game, the recharge was fast. However, the time it takes for it to attract a metal object, dissolve it, and attract another one is faster. *The Magnet-shroom does not have eyebrows unlike in the original version. *Its costume is present when it uses its Plant Food ability, unlike most of the other plants. The Magnet-shroom's magnet also detaches itself from the mushroom cap when using its Plant Food ability. *Its range is not shown in the almanac. *It does not turn gray if it attracts a metal object. *When the metal object has been attracted by Magnet-shroom, the player can see the object is shrinking. In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, it was said that Magnet Plant gobbles up things. It is possible Magnet-shroom eats the metal objects in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time as well. Digging the Magnet-shroom will restore the shrinking metallic object's size. *The last night of Dark Ages gives the player boosted Magnet-shrooms. It is currently the only plant to do this. *All the Zombots except Zombot Dark Dragon are immune to it, because it the ring going through its nose is made of metal. The Zombot Dark Dragon looks like it is crying when its face is attracted by Magnet-shroom. *This is the first time Magnet-shroom attacks zombies (when using Plant Food). However, Jester Zombies can still deflect stolen objects. *In Zen Garden, its head will flip over and land back on the mushroom when it is given water. It is unknown how it can do this. *If the player uses Plant Food on a Magnet-shroom and a Treasure Yeti's head or arm is on the ground, the Magnet-shroom will attract it. *Though the buckets from Buckethead Pirates are made from wood, they can be attracted. This might be because there are metal wires around them. Although, Conehead Cowboys are not affected, even though the badge would seem to be made of metal. But possibly, there is not enough metal to affect the cone, and just taking the badge would probably not do much. **This may be because the area-specific varieties are just restylings of the same zombie, and therefore work the same way. *Killing a zombie by using a Plant Food upgraded Magnet-shroom will earn the player the achievement "Your Hat, Sir!". See also *Gold Magnet *Coffee Bean *Plants *Mushrooms *Your Hat, Sir! Category:Plants Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars